


we match!

by legbutts



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AND THEN AN EXPONENTIAL GROWTH, Eating Disorders, Kinda, M/M, also i made up the "eating disorder" cus i dont wanna offend anyone?, but ill tag it as eating disorders, i had an idea, im not sure, it might be sad, its bad, just in case, nah im just kidding, start off as children, time skips tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legbutts/pseuds/legbutts
Summary: simon snow has an eating disorder of sorts.he thinks baz has one too.baz doesnt know how to tell him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i swear my grammar is better than it was in the summary im just bein casual B)

Simon Snow was new at his school, but he was already making friends.

He sat between two girls.

"Pe- nne- llllooooo- ppeeeee", she said, trying to get Simon to understand how her name was pronounced.

"P- pen.... can I call you penny instead of penlipee?"

Penny rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Simon turned to the other girl next to him.

"Whaddabout you?"

The girl looked at him confusedly.

"Me? I...", her eyes widened.

Simon saw the panic in her eyes and smiled.

"My name's Simon. Let's be friends..."

The girl nodded, mumbling a small, "Agatha"

Simon's smile grew.

"A pretty name."

Agatha smiled, unsure of how to react.

Simon pointed at Penny.

"Thas Penny. She's pretty too."

Penny frowned at Simon, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not... I don't look like you guys... see?"

Penny held out her arms in comparison to theirs.

Simon shook his head.

"Penny. You're prettier than me"

Penelope burst out laughing at him, snorting a little bit.

Agatha smiled, feeling comfortable with her new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my fren(s)[?]


End file.
